1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to dispensing and mixing devices. More particularly, it relates to a machine that dispenses and mixes coloring agents, developers, and bleaching agents in measured amounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair coloring is sold in tubes that are initially hand-squeezed from the bottom. As the tube empties, the squeezing action is performed closer and closer to the outlet of the tube. The quantity is typically measured in ounces. Most hair-coloring jobs require an admixture of colors. Moreover, the colors must be mixed with a developer and in some cases a bleach is added as well. Accordingly, the tube-squeezing process is followed by a mixing process which is conventionally performed by hand.
Many people who work with hair color tubes, developers and the like may develop debilitating sprains, tendonitis, bursitis, or other injuries. There is a need, therefore, for a machine that performs the functions of tube squeezing and mixing.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified needs could be fulfilled.